


Crow and Warden

by jawsandbones



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: There is always time for each other, even in the midst of a blight. A moment of peace between the Warden and Zevran.-She’s always liked the sound of water. Lapping at the edge of the stream, as it flows over rock and mud. Moss covers stone, fresh leaves bed the forest floor. Sunlight streams through the canopy overhead, and she can hear the birds upon branch, the rustle of wings. She stands on that hill, steps away from the stream, by fallen tree and small flowers with white petals. She hears him before she feels him, leaves crushed underfoot, fingertips against her skin. His hands follow her crossed arms, swallow her in the embrace, teeth against bare nape, and the kiss that follows. “It took you long enough to find me,” she says with a smile, leaning back against him.





	Crow and Warden

She’s always liked the sound of water. Lapping at the edge of the stream, as it flows over rock and mud. Moss covers stone, fresh leaves bed the forest floor. Sunlight streams through the canopy overhead, and she can hear the birds upon branch, the rustle of wings. She stands on that hill, steps away from the stream, by fallen tree and small flowers with white petals. She hears him before she feels him, leaves crushed underfoot, fingertips against her skin. His hands follow her crossed arms, swallow her in the embrace, teeth against bare nape, and the kiss that follows.

“It took you long enough to find me,” she says with a smile, leaning back against him. He closes his eyes as he breathes her in, and she is almost like the woods themselves. Moss and deeper oak, the hints of leather around the edges. Following the line of her ear with his nose, kisses the band of gold near the tip. It was Zevran who had pierced it for her, for that one specific earring.

“I would have found you sooner had you taken mercy on me,” he tells her, “alas you did not make it easy for me.”

“You wouldn’t want me to.”

“Mmm, true. I do not mind working for my keep,” Zevran says. His hands are drifting, down from her arms, over that thin tunic. Finding the edges of it, moving underneath, and warm hands press against her belly. He kisses the line of her neck, that crook just before her shoulder, as she shifts her arms. One hand at his hair, the other over his arm, the one that holds her steady. The other is still wandering, moving upwards. He treasures the weight of her breast in his palm, the softest part of her. Nothing feels quite like she does.

“Mahariel. My Warden,” he murmurs, mouth around her earlobe, rolling a nipple between his fingers. The hand in his hair tightens, shakes only slightly. Legs that shift, hips that roll against his. The hand at her hip finds the edge of her leathers, slips softly inside. He smiles at the shiver of anticipation that runs up her spine, the way she leans against him harder still. He doesn’t need to see her face to know the blush that will be on her cheeks, the flush that will settle in her chest. From one breast to the other, giving equal attention, rolling it underneath his hand.

The curls at the mound of her cunt are coarse but somehow still delicate, and the grip of her hand around his arm tightens as he moves further still. A finger that dips itself only slightly in the wet of her, moves quickly to the head of her. Circling her clit, tracing it again and again, careful and calculated strokes. She’s closing her eyes, biting back the moan. He savors the way her breathing quickens, the way she trembles. To others she shows stiff shoulders, straight back, and cold in the brown of her eyes, cruelty in the line of her lips. His Warden, his Warden, and she is melting underneath his touch. Liquid languor, the way she is with no one else but him.

The quickest gasp, a fleeting thing, when his fingers move, when he touches the gate of her. Pressing against her entrance, but not inside, not yet, following wet folds with his fingers. “You are a terrible tease,” she growls, and he chuckles underneath his breath. She can feel his cock, that hard erection straining against his leathers, pressing against her. She knows the limits of his control, how he looks in the very depths of it, and the face he makes when he loses, when he cums, when her name becomes broken on his lips. She’s lost in the thought of it, and the groan slips from her when he presses a finger inside of her.

His palm rubs against her clit as his fingers work at her cunt, and she’s dripping wet against her underclothes. Sticky on his fingers but he never minds, holds her tighter, squeezes her breast a little harder. Her nails dig into his skin as her legs shake ever so slightly, as she relies on his stance more and more. He’s kissing her neck once again, his hips moving ever so slightly to grind his erection against her. He steps forward suddenly, forcing her fully to her feet, and his hand moves from her breast. The other stays at her cunt. Stepping before Mahariel with a mischievous smile, surging forward to catch her lips with his.

Stuttered breath against his lips, closing her eyes as tongue touches tongue. An instinctual thing, to open her mouth to him. He is mint and tea, his lips chapped but not rough, tongue wet and warm. His tongue is explorative but not unwelcome, and he steals away her breath, forcing herself to remember to breathe. Exchanging her air with his, in each other’s lungs, taste in each other’s mouths. He’s moving her with that hand, those leaves underfoot, until her back is pressed against a tree. She mourns the loss of his fingers as he turns his hand, begins to tug at her leathers.

He kneels down as he pulls one leg free, leaves the other still in her pants. He’s kissing the bare inner thigh of her, hands squeezing at her flesh. “What are you doing?” she asks as she looks down at him, hands in fists and pressed against the tree. His eyebrows raise as his mouth leaves her thigh.

“Has no one ever done this for you before?” She frowns as he balks in surprise. “I would have imagined them lining up to kiss this pretty cunt of yours,” Zevran tells her. The red blooms in the tips of her ears, the back of her neck. Smiling at her silence, pressing the grin to her clit. The first touch of his tongue drags the gasp from her. Hands that dive into his hair, grasp against his head as he circles it much the way his fingers did but somehow this is _more_. He’s tracing the line of her leg, slipping it over his shoulder. He braces her as he exposes more of her and his mouth _dips_.

Groaning as her head presses against the bark, eyes squeezing shut. His tongue licks through wet folds, laps at the wet of her cunt. Opening his eyes to look up at her, the way her breasts shake as she does, the heel of her foot pressing into his back. She has her face tilted to the sky, mouth open and breathing hard. He resists the smile, closes his eyes again and goes back to his task. The oak here again, the leather stronger, and it’s not as though he hasn’t tasted her before. How many times had he put slick covered fingers into his mouth? Better here, at the source.

Fingers that tease and trace before they push inside. She is always so tight, a desperate heat, and she tightens around him. Curving his fingers, finding that spot that makes her hunch over, that makes her stutter out his name. “Z-Zev. Zevran! I – I can’t. This is,” she moans, finishes her statement with a hard and punctuated, “fuck.” He steadies the rhythm, finds the right tempo, thrusting inside of her. Hands slip through his hair, untie the knot and he feels his hair come loose. Grabbing a handful of it as her hips grind against his mouth, taking control of her pleasure.

“ _Vin tamahn sathan_ ,” she half whispers it, “ _ar’m garal_.” He doesn’t need to understand the language to know what it means. It’s told in the tightening waves of her cunt, shaking breath, the mewling and incoherent cries that bubble up from her. She shakes against him, shudders out her pleasure and he is smiling when he leans back on his feet, wipes the wet from his mouth with his arm. Rising to full height, tracing the curve of her. The blush is still in her cheeks, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted. Fingers tapping underneath her chin, holding her there as he plants a small kiss.

“That was,” she pauses as she thinks for a moment, “good,” she says finally. It draws more laughter from him, until he’s silenced by hands that fist into his tunic, pull him forward. “Fuck me, Crow.”

“Yes, my Warden,” he says. She can taste herself on his tongue, in his kiss. It’s a desperate thing, of teeth and lip, a desire to be closer. Her hands are still wound in his tunic, and she moves quickly, turns them roughly. Exchanging places with him, and the grunt is muffled as his back hits the tree. She finds the end of his tunic, raises it slightly, puts hands on his skin. Feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, the way his muscles move, the liquid warmth that seems to radiate from him. Zevran cups her face in his hands as her own slip even lower, trace the line of his hips, the edge of his trousers.

She’s undoing the knot, pulling at the lacing, and his cock springs free and heavy into her hand. He’s leaking from the tip, that salt, and she smears it with her thumb onto the underside of his cock. Circling the head before wrapping her hand completely around him, beginning with slow and agonizing strokes. There’s a difference in him, from when they first began to have sex. Everything was for her pleasure. He would be so guarded even in the throes of it, stiff and unyielding. Now he sinks into her touch, lips parting and mouth open, eyes fluttering and half-lidded.

“Zevran,” she says as she drags teeth along the line of his jaw, taking his earlobe into her mouth. His hands tighten their grip around her arms, and she allows him to pull off her shirt. His hands underneath her thigh, pulling up her leg, until she is free of her trousers. She is doing much the same to him, throwing the tunic to the ground, sliding pants off his hips. She threads a hand through his hair, still loose from where she had tousled it earlier, his cheeks flush and ears red.

He follows her lead in this, as in other things. Hands that find dirt, the leaves, knees doing much the same. Her back arched, looking over her shoulder at him. He goes to his knees, a worshipper at prayer, his hands sliding over her ass, her hips. Leaning forward to press kisses down her spine, gooseflesh rising under his lips. Taking his cock in hand, the other tight at her waist, pressing his cock against her cunt. An eternal tease, the head of him between wet folds, pushing and rolling but not inside.

“Zev,” she warns.

“Yes, my Warden?” He asks, voice hoarse and husky. “What is your desire?”

“Enough teasing. Fuck me,” she tells him. She loves his low chuckle, the rumble of delight, loves it even more when he impales her to the hilt. She groans, her hands clenching into fists. Her feet find his legs, link over them. He grinds against her, ensuring he is as deep as he can possibly be. Only then does he slowly pull himself out, only to quickly thrust back in. The torture of it, the stuttered rhythm, and she cannot help the way his name bubbles on her lips. Her breasts sway under every heavy thrust, skin slapping against skin.

“Mahariel,” he breathes as he lets his hands wander. Pressing between her shoulder blades, pushing her down even further. His shirt beneath her, and she breathes in the scent of him. Musky sweat, sweeter mint. There’s no doubt it will be covered in dirt after this, but she’s not thinking about that as they rut together. He fills her completely, key fitting lock, the walls of her tight around his cock. That pressure on her back, the helpless feel of it, the only time she wants to be helpless.

His hands tighten on her hips, and he adjusts the rhythm in the way he knows she likes, the way that makes her tremble. She bites back the moan, muffles the sound as his finger circles her clit. It makes her legs shake when he does that, her breath stuttered and uneven. He can feel himself thrusting inside her cunt, covered in the slick of her, and he’s writing his name on her clit. He claims her silently, will not voice the need of it, the want to monopolize everything about her.

She pushes back up onto her hands, even further. Kneeling unsteadily, reaching behind her for him. He wraps an arm around her, a hand at her breast, kisses the crook of her shoulder. She has a handful of his hair in her grasp, her head tilted back. Watching the way the canopy of leaves move in the breeze, the sunlight that filters through, the lovers hidden beneath their cover. He thrusts inside her, minute movements of his hips, and only then does she let the groan slip through.

She comes with silent intensity, rigid in his arms, clinging to him for safety. Her toes curl as her feet press against him, cunt clenching around him in waves. His mouth is still against her shoulder, alternating between a kiss and a bite. He holds her tightly, squeezes her against him as his cock slips free of her cunt, spills seed between her thighs. They fall backwards together, catching breath together, limbs still tangled, faces still flushed.

She cleans herself in the stream, cups water in her hands to pour down her legs. He kisses her knee as he tenderly dries her with his shirt. On his knees before her, and she runs a hand through his hair, twists a lock between her fingers. “We should go back,” he tells her softly, “before the others miss us terribly.”

“Do we have to?” He looks up at her, framed by golden sun and greener leaf, the crown above her head.

“Mhmm, I suppose we still have some time,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. You can always find me [@jawsandbones.](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/) Cheers!


End file.
